Love is Forever
by Caty C
Summary: When Bella and Jacob get married, a new surprise will turn their lives around. Will they live happily ever after, or will the consequences be catastrophic?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nuptials

I couldn't believe it. Just a short 2 weeks after Jacob proposed to me, we were already getting married. Everything was set; the flowers were delivered, the dress was here and waiting to be put on, and my bridesmaids were dressed and ready to help me. Emily and Jacob's sister, Rachel, had been great helpers during the short time we took to get everything ready. Billy and Charlie even helped, and although they had not been initially happy about Jacob and I getting married so young, they were just happy that we chose each other. Even Renee was excited to see that I was with someone who wasn't as intense as Edward. Jacob was fun, kind, caring, and didn't always have to have me with him like Edward did.

I looked out the window and saw that guests were already starting to arrive; I wasn't even ready yet. But once Emily saw that people were already starting to arrive, she made me get into my dress and forced my hair into some kind of up-do. The dress, which had belonged to Jacob's mother, was simple and elegant. It was much like the dress that I was going to wear for my wedding to Edward, but this one was older and beautiful. It was covered in lace, and had full length sleeves. There was a silk bow around the middle, and that one bow made the whole dress look more elegant.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Jacob is going to cry when he see's you," Emily was tearing up at this point, and I was almost crying myself. That's when Rachel came in.

"Guys, hurry up, it's starting!" she cried, and we rushed out of the room in Jacob's small house.

We met Charlie at the front door, as there was no stairs to walk down in Jacob's house, and he kissed me on the cheek before we headed outside. The walk to the back of the house seemed to take forever, but when we got there, I wished that it could speed up. For there Jacob was, standing just 15 feet away from me, smiling at me like the sun. Next to him, Sam and Paul stood as his groomsmen with Sam as his best man, watching as their women walked down the aisle with me.

We got to the alter, Charlie kissed me on the cheek again, and the ceremony began.

"This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity, understanding, and trust. We believe that these qualities that have attracted you to each other can best be developed during a lifetime spent together as one. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your friends and family will always be welcome," the priest said. "Now, although these two people are young, their hearts are bound together in the bonds of love, and they have chosen to take their commitment for each other to the next level by becoming man and wife. Now, let's get to the vows."

Jacob started with his vows after what seemed like an eternally long opening statement by the priest.

"Bella, I have loved you since I met you, and while that may be difficult to say since we met as babies, it is true. From that point on, my love grew for you until you returned my love. You are my everything; my sun, my moon, my stars, and I am so thankful that you've chosen me to spend the rest of your life with."

Then it was my turn.

"Jacob, although we have had to endure years apart and overcome many obstacles, these things have made us stronger as a couple as well as individuals. Jacob, I will be so proud to call you my husband and for you to call me your wife. You are the sun that lights up my world, and I will cherish you forever."

The priest continued on for a few minutes, saying all the things a priest would say in a marriage ceremony, all the while Jacob and I were looking into each others eyes. That is, until, the priest said "You may Now kiss the bride."

Jacob took me into his arms and gave me a kiss Edward would never have been able to give me unless I was a vampire. This kiss was long and sweet, and we only stopped when the guests stopped clapping.

"We did it, Bella," Jacob whispered in my ear. I just smiled at him as we ran down the aisle.

After about an hour and a half, the reception began. People were flocking to Jacob and I, giving us hugs and congratulating us on getting married. It didn't take long to get through the guests, and after that, we were finally able to sit down.

"So, what do you think, Mrs. Bella Black?" Jacob asked me,

"Bella Black, now that is going to take some getting used to. But I like it," I smiled at Jacob, and he grabbed my hand. We watched our guests dance, occasionally talking to people if they approached us, but we rarely took our eyes of each other.

Rebecca, Jacob's other sister, came over to us with her husband and whispered something to Jacob while handing him an envelope. Jacob just smiled then, and I was guessing that those were the tickets for our honeymoon in Hawaii.

"You guys better get going, you are going to miss your flight," whispered Rebecca.

"We will leave as soon as the party is done. Besides, it does not take long to get to the airport by wolf," Jacob chuckled to himself. If Jacob and I had to travel, he always chose to run in his wolf form with me on his back. For him, that was the fastest, least costly, and funnest way to travel. Unfortunately, we couldn't swim or run to Hawaii so we had to take a plane, which had made Jacob sad at first.

We did the traditional cutting of the cake, followed by the removal of the garter, and then it was time to leave for Hawaii. Though it wouldn't take long to get there, we still had to leave early so we would at least have a little bit of time for our honeymoon night before we were both too tired to do anything else.

We got to the airport just before the plane left, and hopped into our seats for the 1 ½ ride to Hawaii. I snuggled into Jacob's shoulder, and before I knew it, we were running again, this time, to the resort where we would be staying. It was small compared to some of the other resorts in Hawaii, but it was nice, calm, and uncrowded.

Jacob carried me through the doors of the hotel, picked up our room key, and headed to the room we had booked for the week we would be there. When we got to the room, Jacob kicked open the door, and kissed me. We were finally alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Honeymoon

I woke up the next morning feeling happier than I had in my entire life. Jacob and I were married, and we had the best wedding and best wedding night that anyone could ask for. I got out of bed, put on a housecoat, and went to get Jacob some breakfast for when he woke up. The breakfast room was filled with everything you could ever want to eat, including a mountain of Jacob's favorite: waffles. I piled a plate full of waffles, eggs, and toast from us to share, and grabbed two cups of coffee before heading back to our room.

Jacob was awake and waiting for me when I got back. He smiled at me when I came into the room, and it was the most perfect smile that anyone had ever smiled before. I guessed that last night was better than what he had wished for.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Black. Is that for me?" he asked.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Black. And it is for us to share. I got you a coffee as well."

"Well thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Jake, last night was good for me as well. Better than I had imagined."

"I was worried. I am still young in age, and you know, don't really have any experience with this kind of stuff."

"Ha ha, Jacob. Let's eat, I'm starving."

We ate our breakfast and enjoyed our coffees before we headed down to the front desk. Jacob really wanted to go snorkeling, and since Rebecca had not come back to Hawaii with us, our only option was to ask the front desk.

Jacob was an amazing swimmer. He glided through the water like he had been born a fish, not a werewolf. I mean, I could swim, but not half as well as Jacob. We saw many different kinds of fish, and explored the reefs around the island. It was a perfect day.

Time passed too quickly at these resorts, and before we knew it, we had to go home. We could only afford a week's stay at the resort. We flew home and back to the home that I would now share with Jacob and Billy. Since houses were quite expensive, Jacob and I had decided to stay with Billy for a few more years until I was done university and could get a Job that would pay enough for us to build our own house that was close to Billy. After all, Jake had to stay close to his dad and to his pack, and I had to stay reasonably close to Charlie.

For the rest of the honeymoon, Jacob and I had pretty much done the same thing, We went swimming, snorkeling, and I even tried to surf, but with little success. It was perfect, and I was glad that we got to spend some time alone together. At least when we were in Hawaii, he didn't have to go running off with Sam and the pack. But that meant that I got to spend some time chatting with Billy and Charlie, since he was always around to hang out with Billy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Unexpected

The first 2 months of our marriage went by in a flash. We spent most of our time at Sam and Emily's, and the rest of the time was spent with Billy and Charlie. They loved seeing us together, seeing us this happy. It was amazing, being married to Jacob. It was especially beneficial when it got a little cooler during the night, since Jacob ran a temperature of around 108 degrees.

One night, I started feeling a little bit sick. Jacob was worried, and even called Charlie to come over. It was just a little nausea, no big deal. Except, for the past week, I had been getting sick every morning. That was odd, cause I had never been this sick before. And it was not like I could get sick, not with a husband who ran an average temperature of 108. I decided I had to call Renee since she wasn't here and I could not speak to her face-to-face.

"Mom?"

"Bella, what's going on? Charlie told me you were sick."

"I don't know. I've been getting sick every morning for the past week."

"Bella, have you taken a test yet?"

I paused when my mother mentioned one of these tests. It wasn't possible, I mean, it's not that it wasn't possible, I just didn't believe it.

"No, mom, not yet."

"Bella, you could be pregnant. You need to tell Jacob. And Bella, make sure you take a test."

I hung up after that. How could it be? I mean, I knew how it happened, but I was scared to admit it. I had to go and get a test, I needed to know before I said anything to Jacob. I ran out to my car, got the keys in the ignition, and drove as fast as I could to the only convenience store La Push has. I went inside, got one of the tests, and went home. Sure enough, about 7 minutes and a glass of orange juice later, the words popped up on the digital screen: pregnant.

What was I going to tell Jacob? How would he react to hearing that he was going to be a father? How would Charlie and Billy react? That was what I was most worried about because, unlike Edward, Jacob wasn't bullet proof.

I spent day contemplating what I was going to say to Jacob. It took me about 3 days before I could muster up the courage to say anything at all to Jacob. But I didn't have to worry, Jacob broke the silence for me.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No, Jake. It's just something I have to tell you, and you may or may not like it."

"Bella, please, I've been sick with worry. Just tell me."

"Jake, I'm pregnant."

The look on his face after that was a look of disbelief and pure happiness. It was a better reaction to what I had initially expected, and I was glad.

"How long? I mean, how far along are you?"

"Not long. I think it probably happened on the honeymoon. Everything will be ok, Jake. All we have to do now is..."

"Tell Billy and Charlie. Does Renee know?"

"Yeah, I asked her why I kept getting sick in the morning. She knew then what happened to me."

"Oh Bella, I'm so excited! I'm going to be a dad? Wow!" Jacob picked me up in one of his bear hugs, and we went to talk to Billy and Charlie.

Charlie had reacted a little bit better than Billy had. Billy had yelled that we were too young to be parents, even if we were married, and Charlie had said that we were young, but that it was our choice. It was magical. All the reactions I had gotten were better than what I had initially hoped for. Even the pack had reacted well, with Paul saying 'Way to be a man, Jacob' and Sam congratulating us about the baby, though I knew that he had kind of hoped that Emily would be the first of the pack wives to have a child.

3 months went by, which meant I was about 5 months in, and Jacob insisted that we go and check what 'kind' the baby was going to be. We arrived at the doctor's and were the only one's who had booked an appointment for today, so we went in without having to wait. The goo was poured onto my stomach and the ultrasound began.

"Are you interested in knowing the sex of the baby?" asked the Ultrasound tech.

"Extremely," Jacob and I said in unison. I didn't tell him, but I had already picked out one name for the baby that I knew would make him extremely happy.

"Well, it's a girl." This is exactly what I had been hoping for. The Ultrasound tech pulled up a picture of our daughter on the screen, and I actually saw a tear in Jacob's eye. He grasped my hand and kissed me lightly.

"I'll give you two a minute," The U.T left the room.

"A daughter, I can't believe it."

"I know, Jake. It's amazing. Hey, wanna hear the name I've picked out for her?"

"I thought we were both supposed to do that part, but sure," Jacob gave me a big goofy smile and waited to hear the name.

"Sarah Renee Black. After your mom and my mom."

A tear came to Jacob's eye, and I knew he liked it. Jacob's mom had died in a car crash when he was very little, leaving Billy to take care of their 3 children. I knew how much this would mean to Jacob and his dad.

"Bella, thank you. I'm sure that mom would have loved it if she were alive."

I turned to the screen again and grabbed Jacob's hand.

"That's our daughter, Jake. Our Daughter." We both smiled at each other then and gazed at the blob that would be our little girl in a few months.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- And then it Happened

4 more months went by, and I was full term. I was like a whale, expanded and bloated everywhere. Jacob's friends liked to poke fun at me, making fun of my weight gain. Emily, Renee, and Rachel were the only ones who showed any sympathy for my gargantuan size other than Jacob and Charlie. Billy even liked to poke fun at his future granddaughter, though when he did Charlie would usually give him a mean look before laughing himself.

The last 9 months had been the most magical months of my life. Feeling the baby kick for the first time was the best, though, cause I knew that I was carrying Jacob's child. A warm, wolfy, baby that I hoped would have the same smile as her father. Jacob was great, too. He even had Emily teach him how to change diapers, using Claire as their test subject. After about 4-5 times, he managed to get it right and make Claire happy.

Renee even came down from Florida with Phil so that they could be here when the baby got here. Renee was so excited, she brought an entire bag of baby things not only form when I was little, but new things as well, just for my baby. I could tell that she would spoil this little girl as much as she could while being in Florida.

One day, Renee, Charlie, and I decided to go out for lunch as a family while Jacob had work to attend. We picked the Forks Cafe, as it was not only Charlie's favorite place to eat but had become mine as well since I got pregnant. The food was so greasy that it filled my cravings for greasy food instantly. But today was different, I could tell. Something was going to happen today, but I didn't know what.

"So, Bella, have you picked out a name for this little lady?" asked Charlie, patting my ever-expanding stomach as he said it.

"Yeah, Jacob and I decided on Sarah Renee Black. It's after his mom and you, Mom." And that is when it started. I could feel the anger inside me flowing, and I couldn't tell why. It was bubbling, waiting to explode, before I did it.

Right then and there, in the middle of the Forks Cafe, my water broke as I phased for the first time. I was turning into a werewolf, maybe because the baby I was carrying was half-werewolf, who knows. Maybe when humans and werewolves mix, the human becomes a werewolf as well. Wait, that didn't make any sense, because it had never happened to any of the other pack member's moms. Why was it happening to me?

I could hear people screaming around me, and on the inside, I was screaming as well. I was not only in huge amounts of pain, but I had just phased into a werewolf, which Jacob had said was painful the first time it happened.

"We have to get her back to Billy's. And Renee, call Jacob and the pack. Sam will want to hear about this," I could hear Charlie shouting at my mother as she ran out the door with the confused and scared citizens of my old town.

I phased back into a human, completely naked, and Charlie gave me his shirt before we got into the cruiser and sped towards Billy's place where I was set to give birth. We arrived just as the contractions reached the 3 minutes apart mark.

Jacob came running into the house, grabbed my hand, and led me to our room. All the supplies was there; we had bought it prior to the birth so we could have the baby at home like Jacob's mother had Jacob at home. I got onto the bed, and started to scream.

"What do you mean, she phased, Charlie?" barked Jacob. I knew he wouldn't know what was going on.

"She turned into a werewolf like you, Jake. Except she was a silvery Grey color instead of kind of a chocolate- tan color like you.

"What's going on?" Sam yelled as he ran into the room. Great, more people here to witness my agonizing pain.

"She phased, Sam. Right after her water broke. Charlie said she turned into a huge silvery Grey wolf. How could this happen?" shouted Jacob. The contractions got worse by the minute.

"She's about ready to start pushing," Emily said, as she had trained to be a midwife. I was glad to have someone I knew and trusted delivering my precious daughter.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Bella, breathe. Deep breaths, in and out," Jacob held my hand tighter as I squeezed his in pain.

"I see a head of dark hair!" shouted Emily.

"What did you expect, a blond?" I shouted.

"Here come the shoulders. One more push, Bella. One final push."

I screamed and screamed and before I knew it, Sarah Black was in my arms, squealing and pink and more beautiful than even her father. She was tiny, with a full head of black hair. Her eyes were blue, and her lips were the color of cherry blossoms. She was the most beautiful little person I had ever seen.

"You did it, Bella. She's here," Jacob lay down beside me on the bed as we gazed in amazement and wonder at our daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-On to Forever

Sam and the rest of the pack had gone to do research after each of them had a turn holding Sarah. It turns out that in very rare cases, a human woman who conceives a child with a werewolf male will turn into a werewolf as well. I liked being a werewolf; it meant that Jacob and I could truly be together forever if we both never stopped phasing.

Sarah was quite unlike any baby we had seen before. When she cried, she phased, which was odd considering she was so little. It was adorable, actually, that she turned into a little wolf puppy the same color as her dad when she cried. It was rather painful for me, though, as whenever she needed her diaper changed and didn't like it, she could cry and phase. Let's just say I have a few scratches on my stomach from my little bundle of joy and howling. I had to admit, it was hilarious to go and check on her in the middle of the night and find a wolf puppy in her crib.

Jacob was an amazing father. He got up in the middle of the night to change her diapers, feed her, and snuggle with her. He took to being a dad better than he took to being a werewolf. It came naturally to him, and he was an expert on the subject in no time at all.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? I think she looks just like you," I said as Jacob and I stood watching her sleep.

"She has my mom's eyes, but she is gorgeous like you. She looks more like her mom," Jacob always liked to think that she looked more like me, as he saw me as the most beautiful creature in the world.

"I just can't believe she phases already. That was a shocker," I laughed. Jacob just smiled at me, then continued to look at the baby. Sarah slept peacefully now, a gift that she rarely gave us.

"I'm glad you phased, Bella. Now we can do more together."

"We will have forever to be together."

As we watched our little girl sleep, we saw our forever. A forever of love. A forever of Jacob, Sarah, and I together, always.


End file.
